High precision coaxial cable, such as RG-58, is usually terminated to coaxial connectors by hand to produce high quality coaxial cable assemblies. The connector, in the present example a right angle connector AMP part number 477651-5, consists of three loose parts that must be assembled to the cable end, a contact terminals, ferrule, and connector body. The end of the cable is first stripped back to a specified length to expose the center conductor and the outer shield conductor. The loose contact terminal is then crimped to the end of the center conductor, The ferrule is then slipped over the end of the cable until it is over the outer jacket, adjacent the stripped end. The braided shield conductor is then flared and the contact terminal is inserted into the connector body until the inner dielectric layer enters the body and the flared shield conductor is over the knurled portion of the connector body. At this point the cable is further inserted into the connector body until the contact terminal is seated and latched in the connector. The cable and connector body are then pulled in opposite directions slightly to verify that latching has occurred This is a somewhat delicate operation to perform by hand and requires substantial skill because the components are small and delicate and are easily damaged. The ferrule is then slid over the braided shield conductor causing it to be trapped between the inside of the ferrule and the outside of the knurled portion of the connector body. This step is difficult to do manually because it takes from about 5 to 10 pounds and may take up to as much as 25 pounds of force to slide the ferrule into position. The partial assembly is then positioned in a crimping machine and the ferrule crimped in place. The terminated end of the cable is then manually tested for electrical continuity and high voltage breakdown, and if it meets specific standards, the other end of the cable is terminated to a connector in a similar way. It will be appreciated that this procedure is highly labor intensive, requiring a high level of skill. What is needed is to automate the steps of the procedure that are difficult to perform manually and to provide a more reliable and uniform final product at a substantial cost savings.